


My Best Masterpiece

by BAPyTurtle



Series: SEVENTEEN One-Shots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M, for more art student!jun head over to my chaptered fic Monday Wars (shameless self-promo), prompt from jun's love letter teaser (the painting one)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAPyTurtle/pseuds/BAPyTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan, the law student, and Jun, the art student, have been friends since their Foundation year in college. The former likes spending his reading time in the latter's art studio and the Chinese boy would brainstorm in the long-haired male's study room as they keep each other company.</p>
<p>Though sometimes, the close bond they have can blossom to something more. Especially with the arrival of spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> [Pre-apology to the law & art students out there. I actually have no idea what you guys study, but whatever it is, good luck!]

 

"Hold still." Jun hissed when his model plus friend fidgeted his fingers, wanting to flip the book titled ' _International Human Rights law_ ' to the next page. His hands continue to gently glide the paintbrush over the partially completed canvas, then dipping the tool into the vibrant hues that was displayed on his palette. He could hear his friend groan as time passed. "Why am I doing this again?" The long-haired male questions and began to regret having to step foot into the studio his friend always booked at the same times.

"You're the one who voluntarily entered through that door while yelling that you wanted a quiet place to read. Here's one, but as you should already know, it comes with a price. This is what you have to pay this time." The fine arts student calmly replied before continuing his work. Jeonghan sighed which received another scolding from Jun because it was said to have 'ruined the ambience'.

 

The law student could never understand how his friend thinks when it has to do with his passion of art. All he knows is that whatever goes on through his mind, creates amazing masterpieces of all variations like watercolours, pastel, charcoal and pencil sketches. "Hey... What's the media this time?" Jeonghan asks, making sure not to have moved too much as he attempted to fill the silence.

"Acrylic paint." The short question was the start of the former's relay of a way to pass time. "Did you eat yet?"

"Yeah. I had lunch with a junior. We had noodles at the food court which doesn't taste as bad as people say."

"Really? Then remind me to drag Jisoo along next time I have a meal with you there."

"Sure. Oh and speaking of him, you'll be meeting up later, right?" The model muttered a 'yeah' and the latter asked if he could pass the book he borrowed from the boy. He finally finished reading the recommended piece a few days ago, but never got to meeting the owner to return it. "Alright. Though if you haven't got any plans, you could just join in for a sec."

"Can't. Once I'm done, I need to tidy up and finish some theory assignment."

"That reminds me. I got a paper due end of the week..... Have you decided who you're taking to the Spring Picnic Party?" Jeonghan asked as he averted his mind from his coursework. "I know who but I'm not confident in talking to them yet. But no worries, right? The event's in like, a few weeks, still."

"You know... I'll help you if you need the aid." Jun hummed and the silence returned, so he could focus fully on his art and for Jeonghan to read the same section repeatedly.

 

 

After what seemed like hours to the law student, his friend joyfully announced, "You can rest now. I'm mostly done. I can finish the touch ups later." Jeonghan jumped off the stool with an ache in his bottom while he stretched his limbs; he made his way to take a look at the canvas where Jun stood proudly with his hands on his hips.

When the long-haired male's eyes fell on the painting, his eyebrows scrunched together as he asks the Chinese boy, "Jun.... What's the topic or theme for this assignment?" He could sense him smiling mischievously at the corner of his eye that never left the canvas.

"It's more of a self project but I would like to theme this as ' _The view I see most at the college'_." Jeonghan would have felt flattered if it wasn't for the fact that the masterpiece didn't contain a single trace of his modelling, but instead the window and wall that stood behind him with a couple of paintings displayed on the floor and wall.

"Then, what was the use of me sitting on that goddamn painful stool if all you were painting was the background?!" The art student burst into laughter at his friend falling for the trick. "Some sort of revenge, you could say. I actually started even before you came in." Jun says with a grin.

"What have I done to you?"

"You thought I didn't notice you took a pudding from my fridge when you came over last time?"

"How did you- There was a ton! What's one to lose? This isn't kindergarten, Jun." The latter raised two fingers in front of the male's face, folding each with the statements said.

"One, losing even half means a lot to a sad college student who thankfully got those from his mother without him having to use his limited money. Two, you could've just told me. I  _might_  be considerate."

"Fine. Sorry, but that was too cruel."

"Stealing my source of sweetness was just as cruel."

"Okay. Okay. Good luck with the touch-ups. I gotta go cool my head because thanks to you, all I can remember is that same page of that heavy ass book after reading for over an hour."

"You're welcome~" They bid farewell after Jun handed the book over.

 

 

Luckily, Jeonghan saw his course mate while on his way to their meeting place. "Hey Jisoo!" The brunet immediately turned at the call of his name and smiled when he saw the source of the voice. "Hi Han." Jisoo softly greeted. They continue their stroll to the lecture hall as they talked about their recent studies.

"I can't recall that clearly yet. What I do remember now is nearly everything about ' _Freedom of movement'_."

"Why? Of all things?"

"I was told to help be a model, but Jun ended up tricking me, so I wasted an hour tiring my eyes on that topic." The latter chuckled and questioned how he managed to fall for it; to which he explained Jun's revenge. "Though, admit it. You obviously liked spending time with him even with a sore butt."

Jeonghan didn't answer, but Jisoo already knew what his response would be, ever since he poured out his feelings one drunken Friday night. No explanation was needed for what he heard; it was pretty obvious in the first place. The conversation came to a pause when they spotted their lecturer further front; it was sign for them to start running before they get locked out like the last time, First year of Degree with Mr. Strict.

 

 

When the door to the studio reopened, Jun thought the boy forgot something, but his guess went down the drain as a familiar face from his course appeared. "What do you want, Soonyoung?"

"Is that how you treat me? After all these years?" The newly blond male questions with a sign of hurt, or rather fake-hurt. However, his attempts weren't acknowledged as the Chinese boy ignored him with the tidying up he had to do. He pouted before answering the inital question, "Nothing much. Just thought of checking up on you since I saw Jeonghan leave earlier."

The latter scoffed while picking up a paintbrush. "Check up on what?"

"Did you invite him to the picnic yet?" Soonyoung's interrogation was met with a silence, and he murmured about how the other still had no guts to invite his crush to one of the college's famous events for confession and lovers, in general. Long since their first meeting, did the boy find out his friend's crush on the law student. The bright expression Jun had was kind of obvious and he only received confirmation from the other only weeks after, during a hang out of theirs after classes had ended. "That's.... none of your business."

"Well. Isn't that obvious? I'm a Fine Arts student; not Business. That's Wonwoo's thing. And yes, it does have to do with me because I'm the person you end up going to as you whine about your repeated failure." His friend didn't seem amused at the first statement, but that will never stop the former from attempting bad jokes. Just as he guessed, the Chinese boy began to complain about his lame self that couldn't even confess.

"I was thiiissss close, really. We got on the topic, but when I said I had someone to invite he was all ' _Tell me and I'll help out!'_  which wouldn't be helpful since he's the one I wanted to ask." Jun hit his head on the locker that held his tools. The frustration he had was getting worse as a good time for confession was closing in. All he could hope for was Jeonghan to notice maybe a bit of his feelings and decide to talk about it with him.

 

 

 

And the long-haired boy did notice.... in a way. It was more like Jisoo pestering him about the now week away event, the Spring Picnic Party. "Yoon Jeonghan, I swear to God, Wen Junhui likes you and you like him so can you please just ask him out for a date next week?" The younger male pleaded. "What makes me certain that your words are real? You might just be saying that to embarrass me." He replied with speculating eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you in this past year? Not counting the surprise birthday party because seriously, everyone had to lie." Jeonghan paused for a moment. The former never did fib about anything; he was as honest as every student expects him to be. "Then, let's say that's real-"

"It is. Accept it with an open heart." Jisoo cut off his friend. "Fine. But the actual problem right now is HOW am I supposed to ask him out?" Jeonghan's a dreamer, sure, but he still has to face the reality of his crush and way of confession which he evidently failed to do. He even told the guy that he'd help him if he liked anyone! His fellow coursemate shrugged his shoulders while muttering that he could try to casually bring it up at their hangouts.

 

In said place, Jun was being comforted by his blond friend as usual. Soonyoung was forced to listen to the boy ramble about his love for the long-haired law student while, at the same time, he sketched a bowl of fruits due to a lack of ideas for their next assignment. "Just bring it up when you talk next time. You're meeting him later for lunch, right? Good luck."

"That's not very helpful and this is why I like talking to Jihoon more," The Chinese boy complained at the lack of response the male before him was giving. "Yeah, well, he's busy composing another piece as always. I would say just go over there but then again, he seemed serious when I passed by the studio so, maybe you shouldn't disturb him."

A beep from his phone made Jun put down his pencil; it was time for lunch and he was internally screaming in frustration by the time he stopped the alarm. He stood up with a sigh, noticing Soonyoung's sly grin that meant so much. "I guess... I'll go... now... Want to join?"

"No can do, lover boy. Seokmin's treating me today and I'm NOT letting that opportunity go to waste," the latter says while sorting and re-sorting the brushes. "I thought that buffet was at night. Oh. Right." Jun nearly forgot what kind of person Soonyoung was. He gave a two finger salute before trudging out the studio with heavy steps. Jun received a text from Jeonghan who already saved a spot for them at the food court, making him let out the breath he held for a moment. "Now or never, I guess."

 

 

"Over here, Jun!" A particularly loud voice called for him from across the area. Jeonghan was waving over and it seemed that the boy no longer had to queue for food as the long-haired male already ordered two servings of noodles. Their conversation gladly started off normal until they just had to stumble upon the topic of the party next week. "Thought of who to bring yet?" The law student questioned as he slurped his soup, to which the latter merely shrugged.

"I don't think I'll ask them yet." The Art student mentions while picking at the vegetables that float in the broth. For some reason, he doesn't like eating it without the noodles so, any extras go to waste because of his picky habit. "Why not? You know my offer still stands if you need the aid."

"And why is that? You already got a date? Who is it? Possibly Yeji-noona or Minseo?" Jun unknowingly backfired his own plan to ask the male out by speaking out his past assumptions (he saw the other chat with said girls at a mutual friend's party). Jeonghan stiffened, slowly wondering if what Jisoo said was a lie since his crush thinks he likes girls instead of the same gender. "Really? So, you just deduced that from past experience or something? Great job, Wen Junhui. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a paper due and if that's all you're asking, you're wasting this law student's time."

The long-haired male picked up the tray, placing it at the designated area before taking off towards his dorm room's direction while the Chinese boy was left frozen in place, chopsticks still in hand. "What.... What did I just do?"

 

 

 

"You blew it. That's what you did. I mean, really, Jun? Of all things to say? That was literally your chance on a freaking silver platter and you flipped the damn thing to make a complete mess." Soonyoung stated as he watched the boy whine at their dorm room, window wide open and Jun's head practically hanging out from it. "Tell you what. I actually have a backup plan." He paused for a moment to take in the mischievous smile the former was displaying, figuring it ought to be worth the shot. He already lost his crush so, what's any more to lose? Maybe his dignity as a human being....

 

 

 

The next few days was torture for Jeonghan as he wanted to meet his good friend yet he's too angry to even glance at the boy's features. Instead of that Art student, he ends up having breakfast the day before the party with the male's course mate whom he also got to know during Foundation year. "GOOOOOOD MORNIN' JISOO AND JEONGHAN!" The echoing voice filled the university's cafeteria, causing a few cranky morning students to glare at him. The student simply chooses to ignore them as he lightly walked over with a tray of pancakes, kimbap and orange juice; a quite odd combination.

"Good morning, Soonyoung. Mind toning your volume down? My eardrums might burst this early in the morning," Jisoo sweetly snapped at the male, to which he pretended to turn his ear like a volume controller. "Sorry. I'm used to waking up early and energetic. Some of the Art kids like doing it too, so we can capture the glorious morning view or receive inspiration with a calm mind," he quickly explained while digging into his meal.

"Which reminds me, do I got a story for you!" Soonyoung excitedly announced, also pulling out the phone from his front pocket. He clicks a few buttons before showing the two across from him a photo he took of his course mate's portrait project. "Check that out, ain't it amazing?" The law students felt confused, but agreed anyway. "So, what about it?" Jeonghan first asks.

"It's a portrait one of the girls sketched some time ago. To add it, our lecturer likes ranting about how if someone really loves you, whatever they create on that piece of canvas or paper will look like it shines the most compared to other people's drawing. True story so, can you guess it? The girl's actually in love with the guy. A couple mates said that she confessed with that very creation. Now, imagine the face on this engineering kid when he receives a portrait as a token of love along with confession. Incredibly, he really adored it despite not understanding a single thing. That dude's my buddy, by the way. Ever heard of a Choi Seungcheol?" The Art student calmly recounts the fateful encounter.

Jisoo continued to chat with the former about how he once met Seungcheol at someone's birthday party, though they didn't talk much because of a clash of opinions. At the same time, Jeonghan stared at his nearly finished plate of fried rice. He's starting to miss the Chinese boy for some reason and it wasn't just because of that story.

For the past week, he genuinely missed hanging out at the art studio and cracking jokes with the boy. It hurts more to know that he hasn't confessed despite the big event that was coming up real soon. The sudden sound of his chair being pushed back, shocked his fellow course mate. "I'll head off first, Jisoo. Meet you at the hall, I guess? Later, Soonyoung!" Jeonghan swiftly sent his plate before setting foot towards the art building and targeting a particular studio.

 

 

The law student gently opened the door just a crack, Soonyoung's words ringing in his mind. It seemed safe, letting him enter, but immediately stop to gaze around the room.

There were numerous portraits on exhibit; on the wall, floor and resting on a couple of chairs as well as a sketchbook on the table. "Is that... me?" He questioned quietly, noticing each and every canvas. Quite a couple showed his face either facing the artist or his side profile while others presented a more candid feel with sketches of him laughing, reading at the library, eating a sandwich and playing basketball. His wandering eyes paused when he heard a voice at the doorway.

"For some reason, I can't stop drawing you when I should be drawing the wall." Jun appeard with his side leaning against the door frame. He moves closer to his crush who was still standing in the middle of the studio, taking his right hand to softly hold. "Hey, Han.... Does the offer for you helping me ask out my crush still stand? Cause there's this amazing law student who's pretty hard to get. I've like him since we first met and I can't stop thinking about how much I want to go on a date with him to the Spring Picnic Party tomorrow. Think I got a chance?" The Chinese boy shyly smiled.

A short laugh comes out of Jeonghan's mouth before he takes the former's left hand to hold as well. "Well, you just got him."

 

 

 

The smell of spring flora and the sound of blasting music reaches Jun's senses as he took a seat on the blanket that was priorly laid out on the university's large lawn. Beside him was his crush who had recently tied his hair up to avoid complications. It was sort of utterly the two of them, with a couple friends (Namely Jisoo and Soonyoung with their mutual buddies) sitting a few metres away. "For safety reasons." The blond Art student proclaimed.

Just as the next track was playing, Jun and Jeonghan finished their snacks and gulped down some 'orange juice'. It was silent for a second before the latter decided to let out a curiosity of his from last night. "Hey.... Be honest, okay? You planned that with Soonyoung, didn't you?"

The Chinese boy sheepishly grinned since his actions were caught. "It's a true story! And I actually did draw all those, from even before you got angry. Though, he may have pulled a few strings to make it a success. After all, I had to make sure I got the best masterpiece.


End file.
